familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
2017
2017 was designated as International Year of Sustainable Tourism for Development by the United Nations General Assembly. __TOC__ Events January * January 20 – Donald Trump is sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. Trump, a Republican New York City businessman, becomes the first person, not a political office holder or a military general, to be elected President of the United States. * January 21 – Millions of people worldwide join the Women's March in response to the inauguration of Donald Trump as President of the United States. 420 marches were reported in the U.S. and 168 in other countries, becoming the largest single-day protest in American history and the largest worldwide protest in recent history. February * February 11 – North Korea prompts international condemnation by test firing a ballistic missile across the Sea of Japan. March * March 3 – The hybrid Nintendo Switch game console is released worldwide to critical acclaim, and later becomes the fastest-selling game console in the United States. * March 10 – The UN warns that the world is facing the biggest humanitarian crisis since World War II, with up to 20 million people at risk of starvation and famine in Yemen, Somalia, South Sudan and Nigeria. * March 14 – March 2017 North American blizzard was a major late-season blizzard that affected the Northeastern United States, New England and Canada, dumping up to 3 feet of snow in the hardest hit areas. * March 29 – The United Kingdom triggers article 50 of the Lisbon Treaty, starting the Brexit Negotiations, the talks for the United Kingdom to leave the European Union. * March 30 – SpaceX conducts the world's first reflight of an orbital class rocket. April * April 6 – In response to a suspected chemical weapons attack on a rebel-held town, the U.S. military launches 59 Tomahawk cruise missiles at an air base in Syria. Russia describes the strikes as an "aggression", adding they significantly damage U.S.–Russia ties. * April 13 – In the 2017 Nangarhar airstrike the U.S. drops the GBU-43/B MOAB, the world's largest non-nuclear weapon, at an ISIL base in Afghanistan. May * May 12 – Computers around the world are hit by a large-scale ransomware cyberattack, which goes on to affect at least 150 countries. * May 22 – A terrorist bombing attack at an Ariana Grande concert in Manchester, England kills 22 people and injures over 500. June * June 1 – Amidst widespread criticism, the U.S. announces its decision to withdraw from the Paris Climate Agreement in due time. * June 3 – An Islamic terror attack on London Bridge, United Kingdom kills 8 and injures 48. * June 7 – Two terrorist attacks are simultaneously carried out by five terrorists belonging to the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) against the Iranian Parliament building and the Mausoleum of Ruhollah Khomeini, both in Tehran, Iran, leaving 17 civilians dead and 43 wounded. It becomes the first ISIL attack in Iran. * June 8 – In the midst of Brexit, a snap general election is held in the UK, three years before the next one was due, resulting in a hung parliament, with the Conservative Party, led by Prime Minister Theresa May, losing their majority in Parliament. The Labour Party, led by Jeremy Corbyn, makes gains for the first time since 1997. Days later, the Conservative Party, now lacking a majority, enters a confidence-and-supply deal with the Northern Irish DUP. * June 10 – The 2017 World Expo is opened in Astana, Kazakhstan. * June 12 – American student Otto Warmbier returns home in a coma after spending 17 months in a North Korean prison and dies a week later. *June 14 – A fire at Grenfell Tower in London kills 71 people. *June 18 – Iran's Islamic Revolution Guards Corps (IRGC) fire six surface-to-surface mid-range ballistic missiles from domestic bases targeting ISIL forces in the Syrian Deir ez-Zor Governorate in response to the terrorist attacks in Tehran earlier that month. * June 21 – The Great Mosque of al-Nuri in Mosul, Iraq, is destroyed by the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. * June 25 – The World Health Organization estimates that Yemen has over 200,000 cases of cholera. * June 27 – A series of cyberattacks using the Petya malware begins, affecting organizations in Ukraine. July * July 4 – Russia and China urge North Korea to halt its missile and nuclear programs after it successfully tested its first intercontinental ballistic missile. * July 7 – The Treaty on the Prohibition of Nuclear Weapons is voted for by 122 states. * July 10 – Iraqi Civil War: Mosul is declared fully liberated from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. August * August 5 – The UN Security Council unanimously approves fresh sanctions on North Korean trade and investment. * August 12 – The Unite the right rally is held in Charlottesville, Virginia, by a variety of white nationalist and other far-right racist groups; Heather Heyer, a counter-protestor, is killed after being hit by a car. * August 17 – The first observation of a collision of two neutron stars (GW170817) is hailed as a breakthrough in multi-messenger astronomy when both gravitational and electromagnetic waves from the event are detected. Data from the event provided confirmatory evidence for the r-process theory of the origin of heavy elements like gold. * August 21 – A total solar eclipse (nicknamed "The Great American Eclipse") is visible within a band across the entire contiguous United States of America, passing from the Pacific to the Atlantic coasts. * August 25 – ongoing – A military operation targeting Rohingya Muslims in Myanmar "seems a textbook example of ethnic cleansing", according to the United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights. * August 25–30 – Hurricane Harvey strikes the United States as a Category 4 hurricane, causing catastrophic damage to the Houston metropolitan area, mostly due to record-breaking floods. At least 108 deaths are recorded, and total damage reaches $125 billion (2017 USD), making Harvey the costliest natural disaster in United States history, tied with Hurricane Katrina in 2005. September * September 1 – Russian President Vladimir Putin expels 755 diplomats in response to United States sanctions. * September 3 – North Korea conducts its sixth and most powerful nuclear test. * September 6–10 – The Caribbean and United States are struck by Hurricane Irma, a Category 5 hurricane that is the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the Atlantic basin outside the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico. The storm causes at least 146 deaths and $64.2 billion (2017 USD) in damage. * September 13 – The International Olympic Committee awards Paris and Los Angeles the right to host the 2024 and 2028 Summer Olympics, respectively. * September 15 – Cassini–Huygens ends its 13-year mission by plunging into Saturn, becoming the first spacecraft to enter the planet's atmosphere. * September 19 – Eleven days after another powerful earthquake, and on the 32nd anniversary of the deadly 1985 Mexico City earthquake, a Mw 7.1 earthquake strikes central Mexico, killing more than 350, leaving up to 6,000 injured and thousands more homeless. * September 19–20 – Just two weeks after Hurricane Irma struck the Caribbean, Hurricane Maria strikes similar areas, making landfall on Dominica as a Category 5 hurricane, and Puerto Rico as a Category 4 hurricane. Maria caused at least 112 deaths and damages estimated in excess of $91.6 billion (2017 USD). * September 25 – Iraqi Kurdistan votes in a referendum to become an independent state, in defiance of Iraq; by October 15, the crisis escalates into a short-lived armed conflict over disputed territories. October * October 1 – Fifty-eight people are killed and 851 injured when Stephen Paddock opens fire on a crowd in Las Vegas, surpassing the 2016 Orlando nightclub shooting as the deadliest mass shooting perpetrated by a lone gunman in U.S. history. * October 12 – The United States announces its decision to withdraw from UNESCO, and is immediately followed by Israel. * October 14 – A massive blast caused by a truck bombing in Mogadishu, Somalia kills at least 512 people and injures 316 others. * October 17 – Syrian Civil War: Raqqa is declared fully liberated from the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant. * October 25 – At the 19th National Congress of the Communist Party of China, Xi Jinping assumes his second term as General Secretary (China's paramount leader), and the political theory Xi Jinping Thought is written into the party's constitution. * October 27 – Based on the results of a previously held referendum, Catalonia declares independence from Spain, but the Catalan Republic is not recognised by the Spanish government or any other sovereign nation. November * November 2 – A new species of orangutan is identified in Indonesia, becoming the third known species of orangutan as well as the first great ape to be described for almost a century. * November 3 – Syrian Civil War: both Deir ez-Zor in Syria and Al-Qa'im in Iraq are declared liberated from ISIL on the same day. * November 5 – The German newspaper Süddeutsche Zeitung publishes 13.4 million documents leaked from the offshore law firm Appleby, along with business registries in 19 tax jurisdictions that reveal offshore financial activities on behalf of politicians, celebrities, corporate giants and business leaders. The newspaper shared the documents with the International Consortium of Investigative Journalists and asked it to lead the investigation. * November 12 – A magnitude 7.3 earthquake strikes the border region between Iraq and Iran leaving at least 530 dead and over 70,000 homeless. * November 15 ** Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe is placed under house arrest, as the military take control of the country. He resigns six days later, after 37 years of rule. ** A Leonardo da Vinci painting, Salvator Mundi, sells for US$450 million at Christie's in New York, a new record price for any work of art. *November 20 – Nature publishes an article recognising the high velocity asteroid ʻOumuamua as originating from outside the Solar System i.e. the first known interstellar object. * November 22 – The International Court of Justice finds Ratko Mladić guilty of genocide committed in Srebrenica during the 1990s Bosnian War, the worst massacre in Europe since World War II. He is sentenced to life in prison. * November 24 – A mosque attack in Sinai, Egypt kills 305 worshippers and leaves hundreds more wounded. December * December 5 – Russia is banned from the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang by the International Olympic Committee, following an investigation into state-sponsored doping. * December 6 – The United States officially recognises Jerusalem as Israel's capital. * December 9 – The Iraqi military announces that it has "fully liberated" all of Iraq's territory from "ISIS terrorist gangs" and retaken full control of the Iraqi-Syrian border. * December 14 – The Walt Disney Company announces that it will acquire most of 21st Century Fox, including the 20th Century Fox film studio, for $66 billion. * December 22 – The UN Security Council votes 15–0 in favor of additional sanctions on North Korea, including measures to slash the country's petroleum imports by up to 90%. * December 24 – Guatemala follows in the footsteps of the United States by announcing that they will also move their Israeli embassy to Jerusalem, followed by Honduras and Panama two days later. Births * August 31 – Prince Gabriel, Duke of Dalarna Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Tony Atkinson, British economist (b. 1944) ** Hilarion Capucci, Syrian Catholic bishop (b. 1922) ** Derek Parfit, British philosopher (b. 1942) * January 2 ** John Berger, British art critic, novelist and painter (b. 1926) ** Viktor Tsaryov, Russian footballer (b. 1931) * January 3 – Igor Volk, Ukrainian-born Russian cosmonaut (b. 1937) * January 4 ** Ezio Pascutti, Italian footballer (b. 1937) ** Georges Prêtre, French conductor (b. 1924) ** Milt Schmidt, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1918) * January 6 ** Octavio Lepage, Venezuelan politician, former Acting President of Venezuela (b. 1923) ** Bayezid Osman, Turkish royalty (b. 1924) ** Om Puri, Indian actor (b. 1950) * January 7 ** Nat Hentoff, American music critic and political commentator (b. 1925) ** Mário Soares, 17th President and 105th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1924) * January 8 ** Nicolai Gedda, Swedish operatic tenor (b. 1925) ** Ruth Perry, Liberian politician, former Chairwoman of the Council of State (b. 1939) ** Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani, 4th President of Iran (b. 1934) ** James Mancham, 1st President of Seychelles (b. 1939) ** Peter Sarstedt, English singer-songwriter (b. 1941) * January 9 ** Zygmunt Bauman, Polish-British sociologist (b. 1925) ** Roberto Cabañas, Paraguayan footballer (b. 1961) * January 10 ** Roman Herzog, 11th President of Germany (b. 1934) ** Oliver Smithies, British-American Nobel geneticist (b. 1925) ** Kenny Wharram, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1933) * January 11 – François Van der Elst, Belgian footballer (b. 1954) * January 12 ** Giulio Angioni, Italian writer and anthropologist (b. 1939) ** William Peter Blatty, American writer and film director (b. 1928) ** Graham Taylor, English footballer and manager (b. 1944) * January 13 ** Gilberto Agustoni, Swiss cardinal (b. 1922) ** Antony Armstrong-Jones, 1st Earl of Snowdon, British photographer (b. 1930) * January 14 – Zhou Youguang, Chinese linguist (b. 1906) * January 15 – Jimmy Snuka, Fijian-born American professional wrestler (b. 1943) * January 16 – Eugene Cernan, American astronaut (b. 1934) * January 18 ** Peter Abrahams, South African-born Jamaican writer (b. 1919) ** Obed Dlamini, 6th Prime Minister of Swaziland (b. 1937) * January 19 – Miguel Ferrer, American actor (b. 1955) * January 20 – Carlos Alberto Silva, Brazilian football manager (b. 1939) * January 21 – Veljo Tormis, Estonian composer (b. 1930) * January 22 – Jaki Liebezeit, German drummer (b. 1938) * January 23 ** Dmytro Grabovskyy, Ukrainian cyclist (b. 1985) ** Gorden Kaye, English comic actor (b. 1941) * January 25 ** John Hurt, British actor (b. 1940) ** Mary Tyler Moore, American actress (b. 1936) * January 26 ** Mike Connors, American actor (b. 1925) ** Barbara Hale, American actress (b. 1922) * January 27 – Emmanuelle Riva, French actress (b. 1927) * January 28 – Geoff Nicholls, British keyboardist (b. 1944) * January 31 – John Wetton, British musician (b. 1949) February ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * February 1 – Étienne Tshisekedi, 18th Prime Minister of Zaire (b. 1932) * February 2 ** Predrag Matvejević, Bosnian-Croatian writer and scholar (b. 1932) ** Shunichiro Okano, Japanese football player and manager (b. 1931) * February 3 – Dritëro Agolli, Albanian poet, writer and politician (b. 1931) * February 6 ** Alec McCowen, English actor (b. 1925) ** Roger Walkowiak, French road racing cyclist (b. 1927) ** Joost van der Westhuizen, South African rugby union player (b. 1971) ** Raymond Smullyan, American mathematician (b. 1919) * February 7 ** Svend Asmussen, Danish jazz violinist (b. 1916) ** Sotsha Dlamini, 5th Prime Minister of Swaziland (b. 1940) ** Smail Hamdani, 11th Prime Minister of Algeria (b. 1930) ** Richard Hatch, American actor, writer and producer (b. 1945) ** Hans Rosling, Swedish medical doctor, academic, statistician and public speaker (b. 1948) ** Tzvetan Todorov, Bulgarian-French philosopher and literary critic (b. 1939) * February 8 ** Viktor Chanov, Ukrainian footballer (b. 1959) ** Peter Mansfield, British Nobel physicist (b. 1933) ** Steve Sumner, English-born New Zealand footballer (b. 1955) * February 9 – Piet Keizer, Dutch footballer (b. 1943) * February 10 – Hal Moore, American lieutenant general and author (b. 1922) * February 11 ** Fab Melo, Brazilian basketball player (b. 1990) ** Jiro Taniguchi, Japanese manga artist (b. 1947) * February 12 ** Al Jarreau, American singer (b. 1940) ** Anna Marguerite McCann, first female American underwater archaeologist (b. 1933) * February 13 ** Kim Jong-nam, half-brother of North Korean leader Kim Jong-un (b. 1971) ** Seijun Suzuki, Japanese film director and screenwriter (b. 1923) * February 15 ** Stuart McLean, Canadian radio broadcaster (b. 1948) * February 16 ** Dick Bruna, Dutch writer, illustrator and graphic designer (b. 1927) ** Bengt Gustavsson, Swedish footballer and manager (b. 1928) ** George Steele, American professional wrestler and actor (b. 1937) * February 17 – Tom Regan, American philosopher (b. 1938) * February 18 ** Omar Abdel-Rahman, Egyptian convicted terrorist (b. 1938) ** Ivan Koloff, Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1942) ** Michael Ogio, Papua New Guinean politician (b. 1942) ** Nadezhda Olizarenko, Russian-born Ukrainian Olympic track athlete (b. 1953) * February 19 ** Larry Coryell, American jazz guitarist (b. 1943) ** Igor Shafarevich, Ukrainian-born Russian mathematician (b. 1923) ** Danuta Szaflarska, Polish screen and stage actress (b. 1915) * February 20 ** Vitaly Churkin, Russian diplomat (b. 1952) ** Mildred Dresselhaus, American physicist and educator (b. 1930) * February 21 ** Kenneth Arrow, American Nobel economist (b. 1921) ** Desmond Connell, Irish cardinal (b. 1926) * February 25 – Bill Paxton, American actor (b. 1955) * February 26 ** Ludvig Faddeev, Russian theoretical physicist and mathematician (b. 1934) ** Eugene Garfield, American linguist (b. 1925) * February 27 – Carlos Humberto Romero, 37th President of El Salvador (b. 1924) * February 28 – Vladimir Petrov, Russian ice hockey player (b. 1947) March ]] ]] ]] ]] * March 1 – Paula Fox, American writer (b. 1923) * March 3 ** Raymond Kopa, French footballer (b. 1931) ** René Préval, 2nd Prime Minister and 38th and 40th President of Haiti (b. 1943) * March 5 – Kurt Moll, German operatic bass (b. 1938) * March 7 – Hans Georg Dehmelt, German-born American Nobel physicist (b. 1922) * March 8 ** George Andrew Olah, Hungarian-American Nobel chemist (b. 1927) ** Joseph Nicolosi, American clinical psychologist (b. 1947) * March 9 – Howard Hodgkin, British painter and printmaker (b. 1932) * March 10 ** Aníbal Ruiz, Uruguayan football coach (b. 1942) ** John Surtees, British motorcycle racer and driver (b. 1934) ** Robert James Waller, American author (b. 1939) * March 12 – Patrick Nève, Belgian racing driver (b. 1949) * March 13 – Richard, 6th Prince of Sayn-Wittgenstein-Berleburg (b. 1934) * March 16 ** James Cotton, American musician (b. 1935) ** Torgny Lindgren, Swedish writer (b. 1938) * March 17 ** Laurynas Stankevičius, 7th Prime Minister of Lithuania (b. 1935) ** Derek Walcott, Saint Lucian Nobel poet and playwright (b. 1930) * March 18 ** Chuck Berry, American singer and musician (b. 1926) ** Miloslav Vlk, Czech cardinal (b. 1932) * March 19 – Roger Pingeon, French road racing cyclist (b. 1940) * March 20 – David Rockefeller, American banker and philanthropist (b. 1915) * March 21 ** Colin Dexter, English author (b. 1930) ** Henri Emmanuelli, French politician (b. 1945) ** Martin McGuinness, Irish politician (b. 1950) * March 22 – Tomas Milian, Cuban-born American-Italian actor (b. 1933) * March 23 ** Lola Albright, American actress (b. 1924) ** William H. Keeler, American cardinal (b. 1931) * March 25 – Cuthbert Sebastian, Kittitian politician (b. 1921) * March 27 – David Storey, English writer (b. 1933) * March 28 – Christine Kaufmann, Austrian-born German actress (b. 1945) * March 29 – Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Russian-American Nobel theoretical physicist (b. 1928) * March 31 – James Rosenquist, American artist (b. 1933) April ]] ]] ]] ]] * April 1 ** Gösta Ekman, Swedish actor (b. 1939) ** Yevgeny Yevtushenko, Russian poet (b. 1933) * April 4 ** Giovanni Sartori, Italian political scientist (b. 1924) ** Karl Stotz, Austrian footballer and manager (b. 1927) * April 5 – Arthur Bisguier, American chess Grandmaster (b. 1929) * April 6 – Don Rickles, American stand-up comedian and actor (b. 1926) * April 7 – Tim Pigott-Smith, English actor and author (b. 1946) * April 8 – Georgy Grechko, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1931) * April 9 – Carme Chacón, Spanish politician (b. 1971) * April 11 – Michael Ballhaus, German cinematographer (b. 1935) * April 12 – Charlie Murphy, American actor and comedian (b. 1959) * April 15 ** Allan Holdsworth, British guitarist and composer (b. 1946) ** Clifton James, American actor (b. 1920) ** Emma Morano, Italian supercentenarian (b. 1899) * April 20 ** Magdalena Abakanowicz, Polish sculptor (b. 1930) ** Roberto Ferreiro, Argentine football player and manager (b. 1935) ** Germaine Mason, Jamaican-British Olympic high jumper (b. 1983) * April 21 – Ugo Ehiogu, English footballer and coach (b. 1972) * April 22 ** Hubert Dreyfus, American philosopher (b. 1929) ** Erin Moran, American actress (b. 1960) ** Attilio Nicora, Italian cardinal (b. 1937) ** Michele Scarponi, Italian racing cyclist (b. 1979) * April 23 ** Imre Földi, Hungarian Olympic weightlifter (b. 1938) ** Luis Pércovich Roca, 118th Prime Minister of Peru (b. 1931) ** František Rajtoral, Czech footballer (b. 1986) * April 24 – Robert M. Pirsig, American writer and philosopher (b. 1928) * April 26 – Jonathan Demme, American film director (b. 1944) * April 27 – Vinod Khanna, Indian actor (b. 1946) * April 28 – Vito Acconci, American artist and architectural designer (b. 1940) * April 30 – Ueli Steck, Swiss rock climber and mountaineer (b. 1976) May ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Karel Schoeman, South African novelist (b. 1939) * May 2 – Heinz Kessler, German politician and military officer (b. 1920) * May 3 – Daliah Lavi, Israeli actress, singer and model (b. 1942) * May 4 ** William Baumol, American economist (b. 1922) ** Timo Mäkinen, Finnish racing driver (b. 1938) * May 5 ** Adolph Kiefer, American Olympic swimmer (b. 1918) ** Ely Ould Mohamed Vall, 6th President of Mauritania (b. 1953) * May 6 – Steven Holcomb, American Olympic bobsledder (b. 1980) * May 9 ** Robert Miles, Swiss-Italian electronic musician and record producer (b. 1969) ** Michael Parks, American actor (b. 1940) ** Qian Qichen, Chinese diplomat and politician (b. 1928) * May 12 ** Mauno Koivisto, 32nd Prime Minister and 9th President of Finland (b. 1923) ** Amotz Zahavi, Israeli evolutionary biologist (b. 1928) * May 14 – Powers Boothe, American actor (b. 1948) * May 15 – Karl-Otto Apel, German philosopher (b. 1922) * May 17 ** Viktor Gorbatko, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1934) ** Rhodri Morgan, Welsh politician (b. 1939) ** Todor Veselinović, Serbian footballer and coach (b. 1930) * May 18 ** Chris Cornell, American singer (b. 1964) ** Jacque Fresco, American futurist and designer (b. 1916) * May 19 – Stanislav Petrov, Soviet Air Force officer (b. 1939) * May 22 ** Nicky Hayden, American motorcycle racer (b. 1981) ** Viktor Kupreichik, Belarusian chess Grandmaster (b. 1949) ** Dina Merrill, American actress, heiress, socialite, businesswoman, and philanthropist (b. 1923) * May 23 – Roger Moore, English actor (b. 1927) * May 24 – Denis Johnson, American author (b. 1949) * May 26 ** Zbigniew Brzezinski, Polish-American diplomat and political scientist (b. 1928) ** Jim Bunning, American baseball player and politician (b. 1931) * May 27 – Gregg Allman, American musician (b. 1947) * May 29 ** Konstantinos Mitsotakis, 76th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1918) ** Manuel Noriega, Panamanian dictator (b. 1934) * May 31 ** Jiří Bělohlávek, Czech conductor (b. 1946) ** Lubomyr Husar, Ukrainian archbishop and cardinal (b. 1933) ** Tino Insana, American actor (b. 1948) ** István Szondy, Hungarian modern pentathlete (b. 1925) June ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * June 1 ** Roy Barraclough, English actor (b. 1935) ** Tankred Dorst, German playwright (b. 1925) ** Alois Mock, Austrian politician (b. 1934) * June 2 ** Peter Sallis, English actor (b. 1921) ** Jeffrey Tate, English conductor (b. 1943) * June 4 – Juan Goytisolo, Spanish writer (b. 1931) * June 5 ** Cheick Tioté, Ivorian footballer (b. 1986) ** Jack Trout, American marketer (b. 1935) * June 6 ** Adnan Khashoggi, Saudi businessman and arms dealer (b. 1935) ** Sandra Reemer, Dutch singer (b. 1950) * June 8 ** Miguel d'Escoto Brockmann, Nicaraguan diplomat, politician and priest (b. 1933) ** Glenne Headly, American actress (b. 1955) * June 9 – Adam West, American actor (b. 1928) * June 10 – Julia Perez, Indonesian actress and singer (b. 1980) * June 12 – Charles P. Thacker, American computer designer (b. 1943) * June 13 ** Anita Pallenberg, Italian actress (b. 1944) ** Ulf Stark, Swedish author (b. 1944) * June 14 – Ernestina Herrera de Noble, Argentine publisher and executive (b. 1925) * June 15 – Aleksey Batalov, Russian actor (b. 1928) * June 16 ** John G. Avildsen, American film director (b. 1935) ** Stephen Furst, American actor (b. 1954) ** Helmut Kohl, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1930) * June 17 – Baldwin Lonsdale, 8th President of Vanuatu (b. 1948) * June 19 ** Ivan Dias, Indian cardinal (b. 1936) ** Zoltan Sarosy, Hungarian-born Canadian chess master (b. 1906) * June 20 – Prodigy, American rapper (b. 1974) * June 22 – Quett Masire, 2nd President of Botswana (b. 1925) * June 23 – Stefano Rodotà, Italian jurist and politician (b. 1933) * June 25 – José Manuel Mourinho Félix, Portuguese footballer and manager (b. 1938) * June 26 – Habib Thiam, 3rd Prime Minister of Senegal (b. 1933) * June 27 ** Peter L. Berger, Austrian-born American sociologist (b. 1929) ** Michael Bond, English author (b. 1926) ** Michael Nyqvist, Swedish actor (b. 1960) * June 30 ** Darrall Imhoff, American basketball player (b. 1938) ** Simone Veil, French lawyer and politician (b. 1927) July ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * July 3 – Paolo Villaggio, Italian writer and actor (b. 1932) * July 4 – Daniil Granin, Soviet and Russian author (b. 1919) * July 5 ** Pierre Henry, French composer (b. 1927) ** Joachim Meisner, German cardinal (b. 1933) ** Joaquín Navarro-Valls, Spanish journalist (b. 1936) * July 8 ** Nelsan Ellis, American actor (b. 1977) ** Elsa Martinelli, Italian actress and fashion model (b. 1935) * July 9 – Ilya Glazunov, Russian painter (b. 1930) * July 10 – Peter Härtling, German writer and poet (b. 1933) * July 13 ** Charles Bachman, American computer scientist (b. 1924) ** Liu Xiaobo, Chinese human rights activist and Nobel laureate (b. 1955) * July 14 ** Anne Golon, French author (b. 1921) ** Julia Hartwig, Polish writer and translator (b. 1921) ** Maryam Mirzakhani, Iranian mathematician (b. 1977) ** Pedro Richter Prada, 115th Prime Minister of Peru (b. 1921) * July 15 – Martin Landau, American actor (b. 1928) * July 16 – George A. Romero, American-Canadian film director (b. 1940) * July 18 – Max Gallo, French writer, historian, and politician (b. 1932) * July 20 ** Chester Bennington, American musician (b. 1976) ** Claude Rich, French stage and screen actor (b. 1929) * July 21 ** John Heard, American actor (b. 1946) ** Nikolay Kamenskiy, Russian ski jumper (b. 1931) ** Hrvoje Šarinić, 4th Prime Minister of Croatia (b. 1935) * July 23 ** John Kundla, American basketball coach (b. 1916) ** Waldir Peres, Brazilian footballer (b. 1951) ** Mervyn Rose, Australian tennis player (b. 1930) * July 25 – Geoffrey Gurrumul Yunupingu, Indigenous Australian musician (b. 1971) * July 26 ** June Foray, American voice actress (b. 1917) ** Leo Kinnunen, Finnish racing driver (b. 1943) ** Patti Deutsch, American voice actress and comedian (b. 1943) * July 27 – Sam Shepard, American playwright and actor (b. 1943) * July 29 – Redha Malek, 8th Prime Minister of Algeria (b. 1931) * July 30 – Anton Vratuša, 8th Prime Minister of Slovenia (b. 1915) * July 31 ** Jérôme Golmard, French tennis player (b. 1973) ** Jeanne Moreau, French actress (b. 1928) August ]] ]] ]] ]] * August 2 – Jim Marrs, American journalist (b. 1943) * August 3 ** Ty Hardin, American actor (b. 1930) ** Robert Hardy, English actor (b. 1925) ** Ángel Nieto, Spanish Grand Prix motorcycle racer (b. 1947) * August 5 – Dionigi Tettamanzi, Italian cardinal (b. 1934) * August 6 ** Nicole Bricq, French politician (b. 1947) ** Betty Cuthbert, Australian athlete (b. 1938) ** Ernst Zündel, German publisher and pamphleteer (b. 1939) * August 8 – Glen Campbell, American singer and actor (b. 1936) * August 10 – Ruth Pfau, German-Pakistani nun and physician (b. 1929) * August 15 – Gunnar Birkerts, Latvian-born American architect (b. 1925) * August 17 – Sonny Landham, American actor (b. 1941) * August 18 – Bruce Forsyth, British actor and game show host (b. 1928) * August 19 ** Brian Aldiss, British science fiction writer and editor (b. 1925) ** Dick Gregory, American comedian and activist (b. 1932) * August 20 ** Margot Hielscher, German singer and film actress (b. 1919) ** Jerry Lewis, American actor and comedian (b. 1926) ** Colin Meads, New Zealand rugby player (b. 1936) * August 21 ** Réjean Ducharme, Canadian novelist and playwright (b. 1941) ** Bajram Rexhepi, 1st Prime Minister of Kosovo (b. 1954) * August 22 ** John Abercrombie, American jazz guitarist (b. 1944) ** Tony deBrum, Marshallese politician and climate change activist (b. 1945) * August 24 – Jay Thomas, American actor (b. 1948) * August 26 ** Tobe Hooper, American film director (b. 1943) ** Josef Musil, Czech volleyball player (b. 1932) * August 28 ** Tsutomu Hata, 51st Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1935) ** Mireille Darc, French model and actress (b. 1938) * August 30 ** Károly Makk, Hungarian film director and screenwriter (b. 1925) ** Louise Hay, American author (b. 1926) ** Marjorie Boulton, British author and poet (b. 1924) * August 31 – Richard Anderson, American actor (b. 1926) September ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 1 – Cormac Murphy-O'Connor, British cardinal (b. 1932) * September 3 ** John Ashbery, American poet (b. 1927) ** Walter Becker, American musician (b. 1950) * September 5 ** Nicolaas Bloembergen, Dutch-American Nobel physicist (b. 1920) ** Holger Czukay, German musician (b. 1938) * September 6 ** Carlo Caffarra, Italian cardinal (b. 1938) ** Kate Millett, American feminist writer (b. 1934) ** Lotfi A. Zadeh, Azerbaijani-born American mathematician (b. 1921) * September 7 – Türkân Akyol, Turkish politician (b. 1928) * September 8 ** Pierre Bergé, French businessman (b. 1930) ** Jerry Pournelle, American author and journalist (b. 1933) ** Ljubiša Samardžić, Serbian actor and director (b. 1936) ** Don Williams, American musician (b. 1939) * September 9 – Velasio de Paolis, Italian cardinal (b. 1935) * September 10 ** Hans Alfredson, Swedish actor (b. 1931) ** Len Wein, American comic book writer (b. 1948) * September 11 ** Tuanku Abdul Halim, Malaysian sultan, 5th & 14th Yang di-Pertuan Agong (b. 1927) ** J. P. Donleavy, Irish-American author (b. 1926) ** Peter Hall, British film director (b. 1930) * September 15 ** Harry Dean Stanton, American actor (b. 1926) ** Violet Brown, Jamaican supercentenarian (b. 1900) * September 16 – Arjan Singh, Indian diplomat (b. 1919) * September 17 – Bobby Heenan, American professional wrestling manager (b. 1944) * September 19 ** Jake LaMotta, American boxer (b. 1922) ** Massimo Natili, Italian racing driver (b. 1935) ** John Nicholson, New Zealand racing driver (b. 1941) * September 21 – Liliane Bettencourt, French businesswoman (b. 1922) * September 22 – Paavo Lonkila, Finnish cross-country skier (b. 1923) * September 24 – Gisèle Casadesus, French actress (b. 1914) * September 25 – Liz Dawn, English actress (b. 1939) * September 26 – Barry Dennen, American actor (b. 1938) * September 27 ** Hugh Hefner, American magazine publisher (b. 1926) ** Anne Jeffreys, American actress and singer (b. 1923) * September 29 – Ludmila Belousova, Russian pair skater (b. 1935) * September 30 ** Monty Hall, Canadian-American television host (b. 1921) ** Vladimir Voevodsky, Russian-American mathematician (b. 1966) October ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * October 1 – Arthur Janov, American psychologist (b. 1924) * October 2 ** Tom Petty, American musician (b. 1950) ** Klaus Huber, Swiss composer and academic (b. 1924) * October 3 ** Michel Jouvet, French neurobiologist (b. 1925) ** Jalal Talabani, Prime Minister and President of Iraq (b. 1933) * October 4 – Liam Cosgrave, 6th Taoiseach of Ireland (b. 1920) * October 5 **Anne Wiazemsky, French actress and writer (b. 1947) **Eberhard van der Laan, Mayor of Amsterdam (b. 1955) * October 6 – Roberto Anzolin, Italian footballer (b. 1938) * October 7 – Vyacheslav Ivanov, Russian philologist and semiotician (b. 1929) * October 9 ** Armando Calderón Sol, 41st President of El Salvador (b. 1948) ** Jean Rochefort, French actor (b. 1930) ** József Tóth, Hungarian footballer (b. 1929) * October 11 – Clifford Husbands, 6th Governor-General of Barbados (b. 1926) * October 13 ** William Lombardy, American chess grandmaster (b. 1937) ** Albert Zafy, 3rd President of Madagascar (b. 1927) * October 14 – Richard Wilbur, American poet (b. 1921) * October 15 – Choirul Huda, Indonesian footballer (b. 1979) * October 16 – Roy Dotrice, British actor (b. 1923) * October 17 ** Danielle Darrieux, French actress and singer (b. 1917) ** Gord Downie, Canadian singer-songwriter (b. 1964) * October 18 – Marino Perani, Italian football manager and player (b. 1939) * October 19 – Umberto Lenzi, Italian film director (b. 1931) * October 20 – Federico Luppi, Argentine-Spanish actor (b. 1936) * October 22 ** Scott Putesky, American musician (b. 1968) ** George Young, Scottish-born Australian musician and songwriter (b. 1946) * October 23 ** Walter Lassally, German-born British-Greek cinematographer (b. 1926) ** Paul J. Weitz, American astronaut (b. 1932) * October 24 ** Girija Devi, Indian singer (b. 1929) ** Fats Domino, American singer (b. 1928) ** Robert Guillaume, American actor (b. 1927) * October 27 – Katalin Szőke, Hungarian Olympic swimmer (b. 1935) * October 28 – Manuel Sanchís Martínez, Spanish footballer (b. 1938) * October 29 ** Muhal Richard Abrams, American musician (b. 1930) ** Ninian Stephen, 20th Governor-General of Australia (b. 1923) ** Tony Madigan, Australian boxer and rugby union player (b. 1930) November ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Vladimir Makanin, Russian writer (b. 1937) * November 2 – Aboubacar Somparé, Guinean politician (b. 1944) * November 3 – Abdur Rahman Biswas, 11th President of Bangladesh (b. 1926) * November 5 ** Dionatan Teixeira, Brazilian footballer (b. 1992) ** Lothar Thoms, German track cyclist (b. 1956) * November 6 ** Karin Dor, German actress (b. 1938) ** Richard F. Gordon, Jr., American astronaut (b. 1929) ** Feliciano Rivilla, Spanish footballer (b. 1936) * November 7 ** Roy Halladay, American baseball player (b. 1977) ** Hans Schäfer, German footballer (b. 1927) * November 8 ** Antonio Carluccio, Italian chef (b. 1937) ** Josip Weber, Croatian-Belgian footballer (b. 1964) * November 9 ** John Hillerman, American actor (b. 1932) ** Shyla Stylez, Canadian pornographic actress (b. 1982) * November 10 – Mikhail Nikolayevich Zadornov, Russian comedian and writer (b. 1948) * November 11 **Kirti Nidhi Bista, 25th Prime Minister of Nepal (b. 1927) **Chiquito de la Calzada, Spanish humorist, singer, and actor (b. 1932) * November 12 – Bernard Panafieu, French cardinal (b. 1931) * November 13 **David Poisson, French alpine skier (b. 1982) **Alina Janowska, Polish actress (b. 1923) **Bobby Doerr, American baseball player and coach (b. 1918) * November 15 **Luis Bacalov, Argentine-born Italian composer (b. 1933) **Lil Peep, American singer and rapper (b. 1996) * November 16 – Hiromi Tsuru, Japanese actress and voice actress (b. 1960) * November 17 – Salvatore Riina, Italian mobster (b. 1930) * November 18 **Azzedine Alaia, Tunisian-French fashion designer (b. 1940) **José Manuel Maza, Attorney General of Spain (b. 1951) **Youssouf Ouédraogo, 6th Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1952) **Naim Süleymanoğlu, Turkish Olympic weightlifter (b. 1967) **Malcolm Young, Australian guitarist (b. 1953) * November 19 ** Charles Manson, American criminal and cult leader (b. 1934) ** Andrea Cordero Lanza di Montezemolo, Italian cardinal (b. 1925) ** Jana Novotná, Czech tennis player (b. 1968) ** Della Reese, American actress and singer (b. 1931) ** Pancho Segura, Ecuadorian-American tennis player (b. 1921) ** Mel Tillis, American country music singer (b. 1932) * November 21 – David Cassidy, American singer and actor (b. 1950) * November 22 ** Jon Hendricks, American jazz lyricist and singer (b. 1921) ** Dmitri Hvorostovsky, Russian baritone singer (b. 1962) * November 25 – Rance Howard, American actor (b. 1928) * November 29 **Jerry Fodor, American philosopher and cognitive scientist (b. 1935) **Slobodan Praljak, Croatian general (b. 1945) ** Bondan Winarno, Indonesian culinary expert and journalist (b. 1950) * November 30 ** Jim Nabors, American actor (b. 1930) ** Surin Pitsuwan, Thai politician and diplomat (b. 1949) December ]] ]] ]] * December 1 – Fredy Schmidtke, German cyclist (b. 1961) * December 2 – Nava Semel, Israeli author and playwright (b. 1954) * December 3 – John B. Anderson, American politician (b. 1922) * December 4 ** Shashi Kapoor, Indian film actor and producer (b. 1938) ** Ali Abdullah Saleh, 1st President of Yemen (b. 1947) ** Manuel Marín, Spanish politician (b. 1949) ** Christine Keeler, English model and showgirl (b. 1942) * December 5 ** August Ames, Canadian pornographic actress (b. 1994) ** Jean d'Ormesson, French novelist (b. 1925) ** Johnny Hallyday, French singer (b. 1943) ** Henning Jensen, Danish footballer (b. 1949) ** Michael I, King of Romania (b. 1921) * December 6 – William H. Gass, American novelist (b. 1924) * December 9 – Leonid Bronevoy, Soviet and Russian actor (b. 1928) * December 10 – Charles Green, American Internet personality (b. 1950) * December 12 – Ed Lee, American politician (b. 1952) * December 13 – Warrel Dane, American singer (b. 1961) * December 16 – Keely Smith, American singer (b. 1928) * December 18 – Kim Jong-hyun, South Korean singer (b. 1990) * December 20 – Bernard Francis Law, American cardinal (b. 1931) * December 21 – Bruce McCandless II, American astronaut (b. 1937) * December 24 – Heather Menzies, Canadian American actress (b. 1949) * December 25 – Vladimir Shainsky, Soviet and Russian composer (b. 1925) * December 26 – Johnny Bower, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1924) * December 27 – Osvaldo Fattori, Italian footballer (b. 1922) * December 28 ** Fernando Birri, Argentine filmmaker (b. 1925) ** Sue Grafton, American author (b. 1940) ** Rose Marie, American actress (b. 1923) * December 29 – Carmen Franco, 1st Duchess of Franco, Spanish noble (b. 1926) * December 31 – Doreen Keogh, Irish actress (b. 1924) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Jacques Dubochet, Joachim Frank and Richard Henderson * Economics – Richard Thaler * Literature – Kazuo Ishiguro * Peace – International Campaign to Abolish Nuclear Weapons * Physics – Barry Barish, Kip Thorne and Rainer Weiss * Physiology or Medicine – Jeffrey C. Hall, Michael Rosbash and Michael W. Young See also * List of international years References Category:2017